Lincoln: Vampire Slayer
by PaperbackWriter090
Summary: The world has a vampire problem. And there's only one man for the job. One-shot


**Lincoln: Vampire Hunter**

The moonlight gleamed across the lake, the water shining in its glory, reflecting each and every ray as its waves lapped across it. On the water, the image of the moon wavered as it showed itself across the surface of the water, the moonbeams shining as it peeked its head behind the clouds. Across the lake, a city stood by itself, the many torches surrounding its corners from docks to the towers lit, emitting a dim glow that also shone across the lake.

She stepped across and into the clearing. She hummed a tune as she continued walking, each step of hers crunching the branches and the leaves below her feet. Staring at the city. Her ears perked up as soon as she heard the thundering of hooves come from far away. She had been expecting this, obviously. Seeing the pale and drained bodies of so many dead animals in a single area would eventually attract some attention.

She turned around towards the barn. It had been her hiding space for quite some time now. For about a winter now, in fact. Fortunately for her, the previous owners had happily abandoned this place for a while now, leaving the barn and the house next to it to rot and decay in the middle of the forest. She couldn't pass up free real estate like this.

And so, she would hunt and prey on any animals that had the poor fortune to pass through this part of the forest, killing them and draining them of their blood, never even bothering to drag their rotting carcasses out of sight.

But of course, the moment when she kills just one human, and the whole city goes batshit crazy. It was only then when she found out the human that she had killed was a noble. She didn't care at the time, but then more and more people started coming into the woods.

At first a scout, then a hunter, then a whole police force and a search and rescue team. A whole manhunt was out for this _one _guy. It brought unnecessary attention sure, but what it also brought in was a free flow of fresh, human blood. She didn't know why, but for whatever reason, the taste of human blood was so much better than the ones of animals. The metallicity of it, the freshness, the iron in the bloodstream. The smell was overpowering and the taste was so tantalizing.

She licked her lips, almost salivating at the thought of the next kill. The galloping signalled that another idiot had foolishly made the mistake of trying to search for the noble. And she was just starting to get bored. She had noticed that fewer people had been coming to this part of the woods to her dismay. She was just about to move, and somebody was coming here now?

Not that she had a problem, of course. She was famished for more blood. Her ears strained to listen to the hooves again. The thundering of them. Four horses? No, less. Two hooves in succession, then two again, then again. Four hooves? Well, that would mean that only one horse was coming. One horse? The local garrison usually sent more men for a manhunt.

The galloping became louder and louder until it became clear that it stopped just before the clearing had come into their view. She was almost drooling at the thought of another piece of meat coming her way. She was hungry for more, and her prey had walked right into her trap. She had to control herself though. As much of the animal that she was, she still had to hold herself to a certain degree. Self-control was key to being a vampire. After all, how would she even survive blending into human society?

She closed her eyes, listening for the footsteps. Her heightened senses detected the crunching of leaves and twigs, coming from behind her. Soft at first, then becoming louder and louder, until it was even obvious to a normal person that somebody was behind them. She was puzzled. Most men always attempted to sneak up on her, assuming that she didn't even hear them. Sometimes they were good, but the clumsy ones were the most laughable. But this person didn't seem to even be trying to hide.

He stepped through the bush and into the clearing, his white hair standing out in the bare light of the moon. She looked at him up and down. His face had a thousand-yard stare that looked through her. He was wearing a cloak that only barely hid the top of his upper body, and he was wearing a suit underneath. She smiled and licked her lips. This one was actually kind of cute.

"Carol Pingrey?" the man asked. He had a voice which wasn't too gravelly, but he had a serious tone behind it. She smiled. She was going to have fun with him.

"Who's asking?" she slyly replied.

"The man you killed, did you know who he was?"

"Some sort of noble, perhaps?"

"Frederick Hanover. Entrepreneur. Philanthropist. Family man. Last seen two days ago, and his body was found mutilated and drained of blood in this forest."

"I'll admit," she continued, looking at her fingernails now. "Not my best work, but a woman has to make do for a living."

"Not many vampires left in the world now."

"Not many vampires left that _you_ know of. Ever since the civil war took place, the idiots that decided to bring back the traditional way of vampires have all either been killed or drawn, quartered and hung or burnt at the stake in town squares. The rest of us lot are just content hiding in the shadows."

She walked towards the lake as she continued.

"Times have changed now. Our names used to strike fear into the public. Now we are barely scraping by each day." she lamented.

"I came for information. I heard some vampires were organising a revolution."

"And what makes you think I'll give that information so easily?"

"Because I'm asking nicely."

Out from the bottom of his cloak dropped the head of an axe, then the rest of the handle.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" she laughed. "You don't even know how to use that!"

He raised the axe and grabbed the handle with both hands.

She giggled.

"Well… I suppose I could entertain myself for a bit."

She unwrapped her clothing, exposing herself to the bare moonlight. Her body contorted, her hands changing, lengthening to resemble claws, her face transforming, growing sharp fangs and her eyes dilating.

She disappeared.

The man walked slowly into the middle of the clearing, knowing that the vampire was watching him. He breathed deeply, exhaling a large breath that he had been holding in. She was invisible, but she couldn't completely disappear. He closed his eyes and listened.

A twig snapped.

He twisted his body around and raised his axe, blocking her claws from her initial pounce. She snarled at him and bared her fangs at him. He pushed her off, and she fell backwards onto the ground. The hunter quickly raised his axe to strike down, but she has disappeared once again just as the blade swung downwards, hitting the ground.

He knew he was not going to get far by just anticipating her movements. From his pocket, he reached into it and grabbed something.

Once again, the movement of the leaves in the clearing signalled her, ready to pounce. Carol was surprised. Usually, no one saw her coming, but this one had managed to predict hers, and even block it.

Well, lighting wasn't going to strike the same place twice, she thought.

She had come up from the bushes behind him and pounced again for her second strike, revealing herself But instead of turning around, he ducked, her pounce missing him completely. She turned around to strike him with her right claw but he stepped backwards, her claw just inches away from his torso.

But before she could go for another strike, his left hand raised upwards, throwing a handful of dust at her. She raised her hands to block the dust before she felt the burning of her arms. She let out a scream.

"What have you done to me, you bastard?!" she demanded.

"Silver. A vampire's weakness." he calmly said.

She bared her fangs again, brandishing her claws.

"You think this will stop me?"

"No. But it'll make looking for you a hell of a lot easier."

She disapparated again, seemingly to nowhere. But now the hunter didn't have to listen for her anymore. The silver dust gleamed in the moonlight, revealing the vampire's location. She charged him, seemingly with caution thrown to the wind.

She raised and threw a swing of her right claw, to which the hunter promptly parried with the head of his axe. Another swing, another parry. She raised her claws and swung downwards for an overhead blow, but the hunter sidestepped and dodged her blow, responding with a kick of his own, flooring the vampire on her back.

"I only came here for information, Pingrey. It's either that or your life," he said.

"Fool! You haven't bested me yet, so don't expect me to give away anything so easily!" she hissed.

She kicked herself back up, staring him down.

He raised his axe, ready for any attack that she would throw his way.

They circled each other in the clearing, one waiting for the other to attack. They stared each other down, her pupilless eyes locked with his brown pupils as the sidestepped each other in a circle.

She jumped unexpectedly, forcing him to spin around, and she barely missed him as he spun out of the way. It was him that attacked first, and he swung upwards for an upward strike, to which she dodged by jumping backwards, his swing barely missing her. She responded with a swing of her own, her right claw swinging downwards, which was promptly sidestepped, and reciprocated with a strike from the dreaded axe which followed an arc diagonally from the upper left to the bottom right.

She ducked, the blade whizzing past her head.

But the hunter promptly returned the axe to his hands and instead thrust his axe this time, using the blunt top of his axe to hit her torso, knocking the wind out her, hitting her backwards.

She stepped backwards, taken aback by the unexpected strike that the hunter had pulled on her. Now she was mad. She was going to get back at that asshole for that strike.

Suddenly, she disappeared into nothingness once again. But before the hunter could even think about looking for her again, she apparated behind him, using her claws to spread his neck and his body. Now, he was helpless as he was his plaything. She bared her fangs.

And she sunk them into his neck.

He could himself feel faint as he felt the blood drain from him, the bloodsucker behind him drinking each and every drop of blood from his veins, she was savouring each and every moment that she the upper hand on him.

And then, she lifted her fangs from his limp body, seemingly satisfied with the amount of blood that she had stolen from him. She threw his body onto the ground of her. She had drunk a lot of blood, but she hadn't drunk enough blood to kill him, just enough for her to appear smug in front of him.

The man fell to his knees, then fell entirely, back to the ground, looking up at the vampiress as she looked at him with a smug smile, knowing that she had finally bested him. He clutched his hand at his neck, clearly wincing and grimacing in pain at his now bitten neck. She felt a sense of accomplishment, clearly happy now that annoying bastard had finally been bested.

Then, she didn't feel so good anymore. The blood that she had sucked from him had begun to burn in her mouth. She winced and grimaced in pain, the blood clearly killing her with every minute that it spent in her. She began coughing and choking up.

"You- You son- son of a- a… bitch!" she cursed him through her hacking coughs. "What- What have you done to me?"

He stood up now, clearly pushing through the pain that he had been put through.

"Mercury. Enough of a substitute to poison a vampire." he managed to say.

"You- You drank mercury?! You… really _are_ a fool!"

She tried to disappear this time, but the hunter had pulled out a mini-crossbow from his cloak, holding it in his right hand, aimed and fired. The arrow struck her right foot, pinning her to the ground.

"I may be a fool, but I know how to take care of a vampire."

He pulled out his axe again, raising it and putting it to her neck. The mere contact of the metal to her neck burned it like hell's fire, just like the bolt that had been fired through her foot. Apparently, this hunter was smart enough to make all his weapons out of silver.

"Now, tell me where the vampire uprising is. Or you lose your head."

Now she was scared.

"Okay! Okay, I'll- I'll tell you where the others are holding their meeting. Just as long as you promise my life!"

He pressed the blade harder into her neck.

"The- The meeting is set to take place at the dock of the Arendell Port, in a house marked by the Black Sun," she confessed.

"But you'll never stop the revolution! Never! As long as vampires aren't at the top, vampires will always be there, fighting for our true right to be at the top of the food chain!"

He lowered his blade from her neck.

"Maybe you're right. But you won't live to see it."

The hunter swung his axe, and just like that, her head was decapitated from her shoulders. He walked over to the disconnected head, wrapping it in a bag as a trophy. Now he had the location of the vampire uprising, all that was left to do was to finally put the legend of vampires to rest.

Lincoln was a force the vampires would have to reckon with, and a name that they would come to fear.

**Ty for reading lol**


End file.
